1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display including frit as a sealant.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has attracted public attention as a display device displaying an image. The OLED display is a self emitting display device that does not require an additional light source to emit light. Since the OLED display does not need the additional light source, which is used in a liquid crystal display, it is possible to reduce a thickness and a weight of the OLED display. Furthermore, the OLED display shows high-quality characteristics including lower power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
In general, the OLED display includes a first substrate, an OLED positioned on the first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate with the OLED interposed therebetween, and a sealant such as frit which attaches and seals the first substrate and the second substrate to each other. However, in a case where at least one of the first substrate and the second substrate is made of a fragile material such as glass, and the like, when a physical impact, or in other words an impact force, is applied to the OLED display from the outside or an external source, at least one of the first substrate, the second substrate, and the frit may be damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.